Seven Days
by Little Uchiha-Uzumaki
Summary: Story about One Week Relationship / SasuNaru / Sho-ai / RnR please!


**Title : Seven Days**

**Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke (16) & Uzumaki Naruto (17)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Seven Days **** Little Uchiha-Uzumaki**

**Rated : T+**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC.**

**.**

"_Maaf Naruto-kun, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan denganmu. Kau tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan. Sekali lagi, Maaf."_

**. {Little Uchiha-Uzumaki}.**

_**(Day 1 – Monday)**_

"Uuggh!"

Naruto mengacak kasar rambut pirangnya. Ia menangkup wajah manisnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, kemudian memandang keluar jendela. Dari kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua gedung _Konoha High School, _Naruto bisa melihat keadaan lapangan serta halaman depan sekolahnya.

Dibawah sana, Ia melihat tiga orang gadis tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya, lantas saja Naruto membalas lambaian tangan gadis-gadis itu–_disertai senyuman tentunya_. Naruto bisa melihat cukup jelas kalau gadis-gadis itu tertawa kecil dengan wajah merona.

Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas. Kelasnya begitu ramai, kelasnya sedang _study self_ karena para guru sedang ada rapat dadakan. Ia tersenyum kecil mendapati dua sahabatnya yang kini berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

"_Yo_! Naru!" sapa salah seorang diantaranya, Kiba.

"Darimana? Habis berkencan?" Naruto mengerling jahil pada satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka, Shion.

Shion memutar matanya malas, "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak,"

Naruto terkekeh geli melihat wajah Shion yang memerah, entah karena malu atau marah padanya. Naruto tak mau ambil pusing, Ia tau betul Shion tak akan bisa marah dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

"Hei Naru.."

Lihat? Shion sudah mulai tidak tahan untuk berlama-lama marah dan diam.

"Ya?"

"Kudengar kemarin kau putus dengan Ino, benar?"

Naruto juga tau Shion akan bertanya akan hal itu.

"Begitulah. Kenapa?"

"Dengan alasan yang sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya?" Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Kiba menggeleng sambil terkekeh, "Kau sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke,"

_Sasuke_? Rasanya Naruto pernah dengar nama itu, tapi pemuda pirang itu juga tak yakin kalau Ia tau mengenai orang dengan nama Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Siswa tingkat 2 di sekolah ini." Jelas Shion singkat.

Kiba menarik sebuah bangku yang ada di dekatnya, kemudian mendudukki bangku itu tanpa meminta izin pada pemilik bangku–_yang entah siapa_.

Kiba membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit miring, "Kalau kau menjalin hubungan seorang gadis selama 7 hari, dan setelahnya gadis itu akan meminta putus darimu. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia juga akan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis selama 7 hari, dan setelahnya dia akan memutuskan gadis itu. Sama-sama _one week relationship_, hanya saja nasib akhir yang berbeda."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Semudah itukah memutuskan seorang gadis? Apa Sasuke tidak memikirkan perasaan gadis-gadis itu?

"Dan seingatku, dia akan menerima pernyataan cinta dari siapapun yang menyatakan cinta padanya di hari Senin, lalu akan memutuskan gadis itu pada hari Minggu jika Sasuke merasa tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis itu." Timpal Shion, yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di sebelah Naruto.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Serius? Tau darimana?"

"Gosip ini sudah tersebar di seluruh penjuru sekolah, mungkin hanya kau yang tidak tau."

Naruto memutar matanya malas. Pemuda pirang itu memandang langit cerah di luar sana melalui jendela di sampingnya. Pandangannya menerawang, memikirkan sikap Sasuke yang–_menurutnya _sudah keterlaluan.

"Ah ya! Tadi aku memesan _pizza_, dan kurasa sebentar lagi _pizza-_nya tiba."

"Kiba!" Naruto menahan pergelangan tangan Kiba sebelum pemuda bersurai cokelat itu melangkah pergi, "Biar aku saja yang ambil." Ucapnya kemudian.

"_Oke_. Pakai uangmu dulu, ya?" Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

**. {Little Uchiha-Uzumaki}.**

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding yang ada di belakangnya, manik safirnya menelusur koridor sekolah yang terasa sepi. Hanya dua orang siswa yang Ia dapati tengah berjalan ke ruang perpustakaan, dan seorang petugas kebersihan yang sedang membersihkan toilet.

"Lama sekali sampainya."

Tak berapa lama, Ia melihat sebuah mobil _porsche_ hitam berhenti beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Naruto sempat berpikir kalau itu pengantar _pizza_, tapi mana mungkin pengantar _pizza_ mengantarkan _pizza_ dengan mobil semewah itu.

Dari mobil itu, keluar seorang pemuda berparas tampan yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan yang Naruto kenakan. Pemuda itu membawa sebuah ransel hitam pada salah satu bahunya.

Naruto melirik jam tangah putih yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya, pukul 8. "Heh? Sudah lewat 30 menit. Kenapa masih diperbolehkan masuk?"

Naruto melangkah menghampiri pemuda tadi, "Kau sengaja datang telat atau bagaimana?"

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, "Bukan urusanmu 'kan, _senpai_?"

"Ck. Kalau kau tidak tau, masuk sekolah itu pukul 7 lebih 30 menit. Apa kau tidak punya jam di rumah? Kau pikir kau siapa, Tuan?"

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Siswa tingkat 2. Ada masalah?"

Naruto mendengus kesal. Eh? Tadi pemuda itu bilang, namanya Uchiha Sasuke? Apa pemuda itu sama dengan Sasuke yang diceritakan Shion dan Kiba?

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau bilang namamu Sasuke? Apa kau Sasuke yang sering dibicarakan siswa-siswi di sekolah ini?"

"Mana aku tau sering dibicarakan atau tidak." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

Saat Naruto sudah siap membuka mulutnya lagi, pengantar _pizza_ yang sejak tadi Ia tunggu sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama, Ini _pizza_ pesanan anda, Tuan Kiba?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku Naruto, temannya Kiba. Berapa semuanya?"

Naruto merogoh saku depan celananya, tapi pemuda pirang itu tidak menemukan dompet miliknya disana, begitupun saat Ia merogoh saku belakang celananya.

"Maaf, dom–"

Naruto belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, saat tanpa sengaja manik safirnya mendapati pemuda tampan di hadapannya tengah menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada si pengantar _pizza_.

"Terimakasih, Tuan. Ini _pizza_ anda, lain kali silahkan pesan lagi." Pengantar _pizza_ itu menyerahkan 3 _box pizza_ ditangannya pada Sasuke.

Ketika si pengantar _pizza_ sudah pergi meninggalkan dua pemuda dengan fisik berbeda itu, suasana menjadi sedikit canggung. Jadilah, untuk beberapa saat mereka saling diam.

"_Pizza_-mu, _senpai_." Sasuke menyerahkan 3 _box pizza_ itu pada Naruto.

"Te-terimakasih. Aku janji akan segera mengganti uangmu, dompetku tertinggal di tas."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Tak usah dipikirkan, kau bisa menggantinya kapan saja."

Naruto tersenyum kaku. Keduanya kembali terdiam. Dalam hati, Naruto sudah mencak-mencak tidak karuan, Ia merasa bodoh karena sudah menilai Sasuke adalah orang jahat. Sedangkan tadi, pemuda tampan itu sudah berbaik hati membayar _pizza_ pesanan Kiba.

"Jadi Sasuke, temanku bilang kau akan menerima siapapun yang menyatakan cinta padamu di hari senin. Bagaimana kalau aku yang menyatakan cinta padamu?"

Raut wajah Naruto yang awalnya tenang, tiba-tiba berubah panik tatkala Ia menyadari sesuatu. "Eh?!"

Sasuke terlihat terkejut, tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali tenang seperti sedia kala. "Jadi, _senpai_ bermaksud menjadi kekasihku?"

"Err.. i-itu, bagaimana ya? Aku–"

"Nanti aku akan ke kelasmu untuk makan siang bersama. Aku duluan, _senpai_." Sasuke melangkah melewati Naruto, dan berjalan menuju ke kelasnya.

Naruto merasakan kalau wajahnya memanas, pasti sudah semerah tomat. Ia juga bingung, tadi itu Sasuke menerima pernyataan cintanya atau menolaknya.

Sungguh Naruto tidak bermaksud untuk menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke, Ia hanya terbawa suasana.

"Tadi itu.."

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan memutuskan kembali ke kelas. Ia tidak akan bercerita mengenai hal ini pada dua sahabatnya–_yang Naruto tau adalah tukang gosip_.

**.{ Little Uchiha-Uzumaki}.**

"Hei Naruto!"

"Ya?"

"Di luar ada siswa tingkat 2 yang mencarimu,"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, "Siapa?"

Teman sekelas Naruto itu mengedikkan kedua bahunya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kebingungan.

"Jangan-jangan.." Dan dengan kecepatan kilat, Naruto segera berlari keluar kelas.

Benar saja tebakan Naruto. Siswa yang mencarinya adalah Sasuke. Naruto kini mendapati pemuda itu tengah berdiri sambil mengotak-ngatik sebuah ponsel berwarna putih. Naruto juga mendapati gadis-gadis yang melewati koridor kelasnya, memandang Sasuke dengan mata berbinar.

"Hei!" Sasuke menoleh, pemuda tampan itu kembali menunjukan senyum tipis yang sebenarnya jarang sekali Ia tunjukkan di depan umum.

"Sudah lama?"

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke _cafetaria_!"

Sasuke mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakan Naruto. Dua pemuda itu berjalan beriringan menuju ke _cafetaria _yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan gedung sekolah mereka. Selama perjalanan menuju _cafetaria_, keduanya dilingkupi kesunyian.

Sesampainya di _cafetaria_, Naruto bisa melihat jelas kalau hampir semua meja yang ada di sana sudah terisi. Naruto menghembuskan napas kasar, matanya kembali menelusur seluruh sudut _cafetaria_.

"_Ne_, Sasuke. Sepertinya mejanya sudah terisi semua."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku sudah memesan tempat untuk kita, _senpai_."

Sasuke kemudian melangkah menuju sebuah meja di salah satu sudut _cafetaria_, diikuti Naruto. Meja nomor 23. Angka favorit Naruto. Sasuke seakan sudah tau tentang dirinya saja.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan. Tak lama, seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan menanyakan pesanan mereka. Setelah memesan, pelayan itu segera meninggalkan meja Sasuke dan Naruto.

"JadiSasuke, sepertinya kau menganggap serius soal pernyataan cintaku tadi pagi."

Bukan pertanyaan. Lebih seperti pernyataan.

"Kenapa? Asal kau tau, aku adalah orang yang serius." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah tenang seperti biasanya.

Naruto menggeleng, "Bu-bukan begitu, aku kan laki-laki dan kau juga laki-laki, apa kau tidak merasa err.. aneh?"

"Untuk apa? Bukankah temanmu sudah bilang, kalau aku akan menerima siapapun yang menyatakan cinta padaku, tak peduli kalau itu seorang laki-laki."

Naruto tercengang mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Perlu dicatat, jangan pernah bermain-main dengan Uchiha Sasuke, karena dia bukan orang yang bisa diajak bermain-main.

Tak lama, pesanan mereka datang. Tanpa berucap apa-apa lagi, Naruto dengan segera menyantap ramen pesanannya dengan lahap.

"Makannya pelan-pelan, _senpai_."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, kemudian mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara makannya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat cara makan Naruto yang seperti anak-anak.

"Selesai!"

Naruto menampilkan senyum manisnya begitu Ia menyelesaikan acara makannya, Sasuke terpana sejenak melihat senyuman Naruto. Bukan terpesona, Ia hanya teringat akan senyuman seseorang yang pernah menempati ruang spesial dihatinya_–mungkin sampai saat inipun masih._

"_Senpai–_"

"Bisakah kau tidak usah seformal itu? Panggil saja Naruto."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Sekarang 'kan kau berstatus sebagai kekasihku, jadi boleh aku tau nomor ponselmu?"

"Tentu saja."

Naruto kemudian menyebutkan nomor ponselnya, dan dengan segera Sasuke mencatat semua yang Naruto sebutkan.

"Kau mau aku menamai kontakmu dengan nama apa?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir, "Teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Naru , jadi–"

"Lebih baik aku namai Naruto saja, kalau Naru akan sama dengan nama salah satu mantan kekasihku. Nama kalian mirip."

Naruto diam. Ia sedikit tidak nyaman, entah karena apa. Mungkin karena namanya mirip dengan nama mantan kekasih Sasuke? Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir itu tidak masuk akal. Hanya karena nama kalian mirip dengan orang lain, kalian merasa tidak nyaman? Itu sungguh hal yang bodoh.

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Naruto setelahnya.

**.{ Little Uchiha-Uzumaki}.**

Jam pulang sekolah tiba. Naruto sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya, menunggu Sasuke yang mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya, sudah lewat 30 menit dari waktu yang Sasuke janjikan padanya. Sekolah juga sudah mulai sepi, hanya segelintir siswa-siswi yang sepertinya sedang menunggu untuk dijemput.

"Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh, mendapati Sasuke tengah berlari kearahnya. Sasuke mengatur napasnya yang sedikit terengah, begitu Ia sampai di hadapan Naruto.

"Kemana saja kau?"

"Tadi ada pelajaran tambahan. Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Cukup lama untuk membuat kakiku pegal. Ayo pulan!"

"Hn."

Keduanya berjalan bersama, dengan diikuti tatapan terpesona dari beberapa siswi yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka. Maklumlah, melihat dua pemuda populer berjalan bersama, siapa yang tidak akan terpesona?

Begitu sampai di stasiun Suna, Sasuke meminta agar Naruto duduk dan menunggu saja, dan membiarkannya membeli tiket kereta untuk mereka berdua.

Sudah 10 menit Naruto duduk dan menunggu Sasuke, sampai tanpa sengaja Naruto mendapati Sasuke tengah dikerumuni beberapa gadis yang sepertinya telah jatuh hati pada Sasuke. Naruto menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil, dan berinisiatif untuk menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat mulai lelah menghadapi serangan pertanyaan dari gadis-gadis yang mengerumuninya.

"Hei!" Naruto melempar senyum manis pada gadis-gadis itu.

Naruto menarik lengan seragam Sasuke, agar pemuda itu berpindah tempat menjadi berdiri di sampingnya.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi kami harus segera pergi, keretanya sebentar lagi tiba. Permisi nona-nona cantik." Naruto mengerling, dan kembali menarik lengan seragam Sasuke, agar ikut melangkah bersamanya.

Keduanya kemudian berdiri derdampingan, menanti kereta mereka yang Naruto perkirakan akan tiba sebentar lagi.

7 menit kemudian kereta yang mereka tunggu tiba, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi keduanya segera masuk ke dalam kereta yang lumayan sesak–_untungnya mereka dapat tempat duduk_.

"_Ne_, Sasuke. Sebenarnya rumahmu dimana? Sebentar lagi kereta ini akan tiba di stasiun Konoha, tempat biasa aku turun." Naruto memandang pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sasuke balas memandang Naruto, dan menghela napas pelan. "Rumahku di atas bukit yang ada di belakang Sekolah. Aku sengaja ingin mengantarmu."

Naruto diam, sedikit tersanjung akan maksud baik Sasuke. "Kenapa mau mengantarku?"

"Karena sekarang, kau kekasihku."

Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, sedangkan Naruto masih setia memandangi Sasuke–_dari arah samping_. Fakta bahwa mengantarkan seorang kekasih pulang adalah hal yang wajar, membuat Naruto sedikit terbangun dari perasaan tersanjungnya.

Kereta telah sampai di stasiun Konoha, semua penumpang yang memang berhenti di sana, dengan segera keluar dari dalam Kereta. Tapi tidak dengan Naruto, pemuda itu masih berdiri di ambang pintu kereta dengan Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Perlu kuantar sampai ke rumah?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau, hati-hati ya."

"Ya, cepat keluar, pintunya akan segera di tutup."

Naruto mengangguk, dan dengan segera melangkah keluar dari kereta. Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke, kemudian tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Sasuke membalas lambaian tangan pemuda pirang itu, hanya saja tanpa sebuah senyuman.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, "Aku harap, aku bisa menjalani hari-hari selama jadi kekasihnya. Semoga saja."

**-TBC-**


End file.
